


A weekend off

by FiKate



Category: Magids Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, after merlin conspiracy, mini the elephant, veterinarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Maree and Rupert's lives have been busy with work of many sorts but finally their schedules allow them a weekend off together. Sadly one of the drawbacks of training to be a veterinarian is that you become who everyone calls with animal problems. Nick calls Maree into help and Romanov provides a measure of privacy for them. Any errors pf animal medicine are mine.





	A weekend off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seiya234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/gifts).



Maree pulled the pillow back over her head, Rupert had the most comfortable bed and she didn’t have to get up. Something kept on beeping, he had too many machines that beeped or rang or pinged, “Rupert! Answer that!” 

She heard him doing something before his voice, not yelling said, “Mini’s sick.” 

“Mini, do we know a Mini?” The name was nagging at her, but the only Mini she could think of was an Irish Wolfhound that she’d treated last week. Wonderful dog, who had no idea how big she was or that she couldn’t eat everything. 

Nick’s voice penetrated through her thoughts, “Get Maree, someone’s poisoned Mini!” 

She sat up and glared in the general direction of the noise, spotting the blur that must be Rupert holding one of the phones he’d modified to work across worlds. Somehow Nick was projecting through it, Maree stood up, putting her glasses on as Rupert handed her the phone while saying quietly, “I’ll pour you some coffee and make you something to go.” 

She smiled, sometimes this living together thing was nice, “Nick, I’m here.”

On the other side of the phone, she could hear Nick take a breath and hiccup as the noise level settled back to normal. He must have been on the verge of crying, “She’s all curled up and Romanov tried to cure her but it didn’t work. He said we needed an expert opinion and that’s you.” 

“You said you think she might be poisoned, why? Has she eaten anything different?” She took a nice, long sip of hot coffee and felt closer to awake.

“Maybe, she’s always eating when we’re traveling and Romanov only came and got me a few days ago. You just have to come,” Nick had put that heaviness in his voice that was almost a push and Maree brushed it away. “She likes fruits, apples especially? I’m going to bring my kit and come to you. Is Romanov when he was last time?” 

“Yes, I’ll have coffee here for you,” She didn’t need persuading but she liked how Nick was learning to think of others.

“And Rupert,” Her voice was firm, this wasn’t a question.

“But..”

“This is our weekend off. No buts and we’ll see you soon.”

While she’d been talking, Rupert had come back into the room with a frown, “I’ll get in the way.” 

“No, you’ll bring your laptop and distract Nick with your latest game work and keep him from fretting too much. Then after, Romanov will tell us somewhere nice to vacation,” She pushed up her glasses and took a sip of delicious coffee. 

Rupert sighed and she knew he was coming, “Overnight bags for both of us?” 

“Yes, my kit’s still packed from the end of the week but I might need some extras,” Maree started getting dressed as she plotted out what she would need to bring with her to deal with a full grown elephant. Nick could talk to Mini which will provide a good start on communication though he’d be useless if anything was too messy.

*******

She held tightly to Rupert’s sleeve as they walked the barely visible path, it brought back hazy memories of Babylon, “Why can’t he live somewhere easy to get to?”

“Then he wouldn’t be mysterious enough and he couldn’t hide as easily,” Rupert’s grumble had a tinge of jealousy in it.

“No one to call him at any time for help? Hard to imagine that,” With her vet degree and magid work, it seemed like there was always someone needing them.

“You’d get bored and miss it,” His voice was quieter, they did good work and there was still a tender spot there. 

She moved to hold his arm and kissed his cheek, “We would.”

With a step on ground that was far too wobbly, they stepped over into Romanov’s home. Romanov himself greeted them, his energy seemed less, “Over here. Nick won’t leave her, but he did make coffee.” 

“He said he would, show me. How long ago did she start getting sick?” A goat with kids trotted past them, Maree noted they seemed healthy. Romanov led them back towards the garden where Mini was resting on a bed of a straw near the shed with her food and Nick was on the ground beside her. At their footsteps, both Nick and Mini looked over and she heard two voices, both deep but different deeps. 

Nick’s voice had settled into itself and Mini had a jammy kind of voice, “Maree, you’re here.” 

“ _I remember you. You’re nice. I don’t know what’s making me feel this way but I’m tired._ ” 

She nodded as she moved down to sit next to Nick as Romanov answered, “Two days ago. We were checking on the Loggia weavers in their new home. She was fine until we came home and then kept getting weaker and was sick.”

“Mini, can you tell me everything you ate while you were traveling?” It was nice to be able to ask a patient and have them answer.

“ _I don’t know. There was a jungle and then a kind of an orchard and I didn’t eat every fruit. Only tried one of each, maybe two of ones I liked._ ” 

“Did you eat anything in the Loggia area?” If anyone was going to try and hurt her it would be someone who connected Romanov with the weavers leaving. 

She saw Nick close his eyes and Mini moved her trunk to hug him. Someday that shadow over him would be less just as Janine’s had left them both. Mini trembled a little, “Are you cold? Nick, will you get a blanket?” 

Nick stood up and Rupert was right beside him saying, “We’ll be right back.” 

“ _Oh wait, I do remember something, it looked like a mango but was bitter,_ ” Mini sounded worried but that was a start.

“Good, and you’ve gotten rid of what you ate?” Perhaps the worst of was over but she would treat Mini as if it wasn’t.

Romanov answered with one of his sharp nods, “Yes, I did all that but it didn’t help. I tried healing spells but they didn’t get it.” 

“I’m going to try a different medicine and we’re all going to think on you getting healthy,” That would help alongside the antibiotics.

She started measuring everything out when Nick came back and draped the blanket over Mini, “Now Mini, I need you to open your mouth for me. This medicine is going to get inside you to fight what’s hurting you.” 

Mini’s mouth was larger than Maree had expected and as she emptied the syringe, she noted the good shape Mini’s teeth were in. Once the medicine was in, she tapped Mini’s trunk so she could close her mouth, “ _That tastes minty._ ” 

“Good, I’ve always thought it smelled nice. Now you need to rest as we see if that helps. I’ll be here and if this does work, you’ll have to take it for a few days.” 

Mini didn’t exactly nod but Nick did as Maree stood up. She watched Nick and Mini get comfortable once more and smiled, it was good to see Nick caring so much.

Rupert and Romanov were standing off a little and she went towards them, “I think she’s going to be okay. The tired is her body dealing with being sick and none of her symptoms are as bad as they could be. I want to be around while she gets better but this is our weekend off.” 

Romanov looked like he was almost nervous at the idea of dealing with a happy couple, “I have a summerhouse in my walled garden that you can be in. It’s fairly private. You can bring some food in and I’ll get you a kettle.” 

Rupert squeezed her elbow, “That should be perfect.” 

“Yes and hopefully by the end of today, maybe tomorrow, we’ll know if the medicine’s working.” Romanov headed them toward the walled garden and they stepped through to be greeted with wonderful scents of flowers, herbs and vegetables. Green apples were hanging off the trees, not ripe yet but soon.

She felt Rupert relax, he did like gardens and they turned down a few paths and there was a small house that seemed built of windows and doors, “Here you are. I’ll let Nick know where you are.” 

“Thank you,” Maree opened the main door to a room full of light, a comfortable couch, a tiny kitchen and felt some of her tension leave. It was the perfect temperature too even with all the early Autumn chill mixing with the strong sunshine through all the windows. Nick had found a good teacher. She set her kit down and reached back for Rupert’s hand, he’d been quiet. The door closed as Romanov left them and she turned to see Rupert with an almost smile on his face, “I didn’t think he’d be so accommodating.”

“We’re helping Mini and Nick.”

“I know but he cares about not being bothered,” Rupert was using his thoughtful voice, she understood. He and Romanov were the same in being careful with how they shared their time. Maree was learning from him how to not let herself get pushed around too much, because her time mattered. 

She settled on the couch and tugged him down, “Yes and now we’re here.” 

He sat down beside her and Maree snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes. In a few moments, she was asleep.

*******

Rupert could feel Maree’s steady breathing, he was still amazed how she could be so comfortable anywhere. And that in his arms was one of those places, it was a sign that he was doing the right things. She’d just organized all of them, comforting Nick, getting what she needed from him and Romanov without a push but with her knowledge and surety. He yawned, he’d brought his laptop but his work could wait for a little while. Their day had started earlier than expected. Maybe he would rest for a bit.

He woke to a poke in his chest and yawned, picking his glasses up from where they’d slipped down his nose. Then he saw it was Maree’s glasses and gently took them off her as she shifted in her sleep. He rubbed her back to see if he could get her to relax. She woke up and peered at him, reaching for her glasses that he put into her hands, “How long was I asleep?” 

“I don’t know. I fell asleep too,” The way she blearily smiled at him warmed him as she sat up with a nod. 

“Where’s that kettle?” That was Maree too, important questions first. 

On the kitchen counter, there was a kettle, tea and some biscuits, “Over there. I can get it started.” 

“Yes, then I’m going to read,” He could hear the determination in her voice and reflected in her eyes, time to simply read was rare.

“That new book that keeps distracting you?” 

“Oh yes and you’re getting it after. It’s so good. No one’s exactly who they say they are or doing what you think they are but they’re all working for their homes,” Her excitement bubbled into her voice.

Rupert laughed at the joy on her face as he stood up to get the kettle going while Maree found her book and her spot again. As he set about making tea, he debated actually working before finding the book he was reading, one Maree gave him. It was dense, written in an older style but he liked the way it talked about magic. The magic was taken seriously but also had an unexpected quality to it which followed his experience. 

By the time the tea was ready, Maree was lost in her book. He set the mug beside her as he sat down and started reading. Soon the light coming through the windows began to change and Maree was almost in his lap with her book. He yawned and realized he was hungry as there was a knock at the door and Nick said, “Hello, there’s tea and Mini’s doing better.” 

Maree surfaced from her book with a smile, “Come in, that’s wonderful news.” 

Nick entered and he looked better, not as drawn with worry as he glanced around, “This is nice. I wonder if Romanov would let me live here.” 

“He might. Now news,” Maree asked as Rupert marked his place in his book.

“She slept for a long time but then woke up and stood up. She even ate some of her regular food and drank,” Nick said with a little smile as he took a biscuit.

“Good,” She nodded and they followed Nick back towards the house. 

Mini poked her head over the fence, “ _Look, I feel like me._ ” 

As Mini’s head appeared, Maree laughed and Rupert allowed himself to think they’d made it through this crisis.

“I see, you’ll have to take more of the medicine to keep getting better,” While they walked through the gate, Maree reached out a hand to pet Mini’s nose and give her a little check over, “Once we’ve had tea. I’ll give you more.” 

Mini followed them back to the house, at some point the goats joined the procession, Maree petted them all. Inside Romanov and Nick had put together a wonderful spread with pasta, salad and scones with cream for dessert.

*******

Mini stood and opened her mouth as Maree emptied another gigantic syringe of medicine into her mouth. Nick and Romanov watched and she could see that Nick was calmer, which was nice. Then she turned and said, “I think one more dose tomorrow morning and that should see you feeling healthier.”

“There’s a bed in that house, behind one of the doors,” Romanov said with a zigzag of a smile. She knew there must have been, that little house was clearly built for hiding in.

“Thank you,” Rupert said, he was being slightly formal but then this was an odd sort of working and yet not visit. 

When she stepped back to repack her kit, she gave him a bump with her hip and he smiled down at her. This time they walked back on their own to the house, finding it by a light shining above the door. Inside, she turned on the lights and went to open various doors. There was the bathroom with a tub and bedroom that looked out into the garden. Rupert followed behind her and she turned to give him a proper kiss. She’d been wanting to since this morning, but Mini and Nick then sleep had all come first. He smiled and sighed into her arms, no one was going to bother them. This was what she’d wanted this weekend.


End file.
